Morning Kisses
by KuroNekoo
Summary: It's just a casual morning and it's nice to wake up next to your beloved right? Fluff! (Pre- cave, alive Lewis) Mystery Skulls Animated


With the sound of chirping birds and the rising sun, mother nature slowly pulled away the dark blanket from her beloved sky. Morning dew covered the grassland, with flowers who would soon be unfolding their beauty for everyone to see. Even though the air was cold, the first rays of sunlight were warm and bright: Rise and shine it seemed to say to the awakening world.

Rustling sheets, the warmth of the sunlight that shone through the window and the distant melodies of passing goldfinches beckoned him to open his eyes.

Was the night already over? Couldn't he just dream a little bit longer?

These thoughts crossed his mind as he lazily opened his eyes to greet the new day. He immediately closed them again though, groaning from the bright sun on his face as he turned his head away from the blinding light. Trying to get comfortable again he moved to the other side of the bed, only to find a big lump of blankets in front of him with a tuft of blue hair sticking out on the top of it.

Lifting his eyes to his sleeping girlfriend he smiled and scooted closer to her body. He carefully snuggled up to her back, placing one arm over her sleeping form and using the other to lift up his head for a better view on his beloved. His own fuchsia hair was sticking out into every direction. He debated with himself if he should go back to sleep, or if he should kiss the bluenette awake and enjoy a bit more snuggle time with her before it would be time to meet up with their blond haired friend and mascot.

While he was watching her sleeping pale face, he made up his decision and leaned over her body to come closer to her face. But when his cheek slightly rubbed against hers, in his attempt to kiss her, she quickly turned her head away from him burying it deeper into her pillow with soft murmurs. He backed away in slight surprise, having her hair in his face instead of soft lips. After observing her mess of blue hair, he reached his arm up to carefully tuck the strands of blue behind her ear, revealing her neck incidentally.

'Well, this isn't over yet' he thought.

He lovingly kissed her neck before he went up to her ear and nipped at her earlope to coax her out of her soft pillow. His plan seemed to work when the woman in question slowly turned her head up to his own, letting out a sleepy moan. Now was his chance to strike! He swiftly moved his head down to kiss his sleeping beauty awake. But when his lips made contact, it wasn't her lips he was kissing, no it was her hand she had shoved into his face!

DENIED!

That's how he felt for a second when he heard her sleepily whine, "Mhhm...noo... stubbles..."

She pulled her hand away from his face and tried to hide back under her blanket for safety. Oh, that's right there was a thin layer of stubbles adorning his usually smooth face, giving him the famous 'five o'clock shadow' beard.

They had spent the last few days deep in the woods chasing after the legendary skinwalker and just had came back home last night. They had only taken time to eat and shower before heading to bed and he didn't felt the need to shave back then.

So that's why she was avoiding his attempts to kiss her!

He stared down at her retreated form and pouted. Well if the sleeping beauty didn't wanted to be kissed awake, there certainly were other ways to wake her up and he hadn't given up on his goal yet. With a quite mischievously grin on his face he pulled down her blanket before he came closer and intentionally rubbed his cheek against hers. Now more awake, Vivi started to squirm away from him with unpleased groans.

"Lew Lew, nooo! Stop thaaat." She whined as she tried to fend off her boyfriend.

Lewis chuckled amused before he scooped up his struggling girlfriend with big arms and pulled her against his chest. He grinned down at her when her ocean blue eyes settled on him with a reproachful glare. But before she could say anything he pressed his lips against hers in a loving kiss. He kind of expected her to break the kiss but instead she returned it and snaked her small arms around his neck in a soft embrace. When they finally broke apart Vivi gave him a quick peck on the nose and nuzzled her face to his chest.

"You big goofball." She chided him. "You'd better go and shave soon because there will be no more kisses for Mr. Stubble-face."

He laughed at that and nuzzled her head in return.

"Well, then I guess I'll have to shave as soon as possible." He said with a smile before he closed his ." He said with a smile before he closed his eyes.

After all, he really did enjoy their morning kisses.

End.


End file.
